


Moon’s Water

by Salimah



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mermaids, This is SFW tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: Queen Aslaug knows there are mystics creatures out in the word, ready to harm or bless her in any moment that they please. She just didn’t know she would get to meet one in that moment of her life.





	Moon’s Water

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Sigurd and Ivar were born. Written for @brightlycoloredteacups‘s theme of the week in Tumblr. This one was fairy tales! And I recently found out that my woman Virginia writes for my babygirl Aslaug, so that inspired me to write my first Aslaug fic. If you don’t like her then too bad, there are gonna be a lot of more content of her in the future. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I want to say that I don’t know much about norse mythology or it’s creatures, and the fantasy elements used in this fic are in the classic side of fantasy.
> 
> I think is painfully obvious that english isn’t my first language, so if you see any mistakes in the narration is because of that. Please let me know what do you think!

The water looked blue and crystalline in the ghostly light of the moon. The nights in Kattegatt were usually cold and dark, but this in particular felt warmer than usual. The moon peeked timidly through the clouds of the sky, illuminating her path to the lake.

Aslaug knew the way through the woods by heart, but still stopped every few minutes to make sure she was going in the right direction. She had walked the same road so many times in the past that it seemed silly to keep worrying about getting lost, but there were so many things in her life that were already lost that it was a custom to make sure she was safe.

She followed the shore of the lake for a few minutes, feeling the cool earth beneath her bare feet. The still surface of the water reflected the surrounding trees and the bright stars of the sky. Her sons would like a vision like that, she thought. Ubbe and Hvitserk would dive into the water with a dip, and try to catch a bright star in their little hands.

Finally she arrived at her destination; the center of the lake, where the water stretched almost to the limit of her vision and the trees opened to let the perfect amount of light cover the earth. Aslaug stopped just at the water’s edge, picking up her skirt and sinking only the tip of her foot into the crystalline mantle. The water was cold as ice. Just what she wanted.

She left her dress on the damp grass and plunged into the water with a chill. The cold spread through her body and soaked her to the bone, numbing the tips of her fingers until she could barely feel them. She swam to the bottom of the lake until the moonlight no longer illuminated her path. The darkness surrounded her from all directions except below, and she touched the sand at the bottom of the lake with the tips of her fingers. She thought she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, but Aslaug couldn’t see much apart from the black water.

She came to the surface with her lungs burning. The surface of the water vibrated with her movements, sending waves through its entire length. The landscape remained the same; the moon and stars almost completely discovered, an almost imperceptible warm wind and animals of the night singing lullabies.

Aslaug pushed her hair back from her face and swam farther from the shore, staying on the surface. She stared at the sky, there in the middle of the lake, naked as on the day she was born. She wondered how long it would be before Ragnar realized her absence. She could stay there all night and her husband wouldn’t notice that his queen wasn’t there without the help of her children.

Aslaug closed her eyes and let herself be carried away by the current of blue water that surrounded her. The water no longer felt as cold as it had a few minutes ago, but the soft breeze of the night hardened her nipples and blew against her wet face. She realized she was crying when her cheeks remained wet.

Her head hit something solid and she opened her eyes. She got in the way of the immense rock that jutted out of the water in the middle of the lake. Sometimes she swam so far from the shore to come and sit there for a few minutes. The stone was warm as she leaned against it, but at this time of night the warmth of the sunlight would have already vanished.

She sat on the cold stone and looked around again. She could see much more forest from where she was, but the trees and leaves were still motionless. Her dress was still where she left it; in the grass at the edge of the lake, dangerously close to the water.

The water at her feet undulated with the movements of her legs, and Aslaug wondered if the gods had put her there for another reason than to be the mother of Ragnar Lothbrok’s children and nothing else.

“Only someone insane or very sad would take a bath at this time of night.”

Aslaug jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. A young woman leaned against the side of the rock, resting her chin on her crossed arms. Her eyes watched her closely, and Aslaug felt like a prey.

The woman smiled softly, the slightest curve on her lips. “Your eyes tell me how sane you are. Is it a man who makes you cry like that?”

Aslaug remembered with shame that her cheeks were still wet with tears, and instinctively she dried them. It wouldn’t change anything, the other woman had already seen them. The woman tilted her head to the side with amusement. Her eyes followed each of her movements with a frightening attention.

Aslaug was well aware of the kind of creatures that lived in the dark waters of their lands. She had heard stories of countless people about the kind of things that lived beneath the surface of lakes and seas, and on more than one occasion she seemed to see something in the water that shouldn’t be there.

But this woman looked like any other young woman in the kingdom. She wasn’t impressively beautiful as some stories describe the ladies of the water, nor threatening as other tales tell. Her eyes followed her with curiosity and amusement, and Aslaug knew that even if she looked normal, this woman wasn’t like her.

“I must admit that I am honored by your visit, Queen Aslaug.” Her voice sounded like the waves hitting the shore of the beach; strong, confident, with the edge of a more interesting suggestion right on the tip of her tongue. The question took Aslaug off guard. The woman smiled more broadly at her surprise, “Royals visiting my part of the lake at such hours of the night, what a praise. You are definitely a marvel to see.”

Aslaug realized that she was still very naked when the woman’s eyes slid down her figure, “I will not stay here for much longer.”

The woman returned her gaze to the queen’s eyes, “That’s sad, I’d like to chat more with you. I’m very lonely here, on the lake. I have no one to talk to.” The woman looked at her with interest, “And I know you feel the same way.”

Aslaug started to refuse, no. She had Helga, and Siggy, and her precious children, but the words didn’t leave her mouth. “You don’t know anything about me.”

She regretted her words the moment they left her lips. She knew that mystical beings were as complicated as they were captivating, and the slightest offense could put her in terrible danger. But the woman just smiled softly and moved to face Aslaug. Aslaug instinctively opened her legs to give her room, and the woman settled between her knees as if she had done it a million times before.

“Pride is one of your worst faults, Queen Aslaug.” Her smile was seductive, soft. A familiar tingle warmed her belly. Many men had looked at her that way before, but only one had made her feel that way.

Now this woman touched her arms and brushed her thighs as if they had been lovers for years. And Aslaug did nothing to stop her.

Aslaug moved her head back when the woman buried her face in her neck. It was an almost natural movement; Ragnar liked to touch, kiss, bite. No matter where or with whom he is, Aslaug had become accustomed to satisfy him at any time.

But the cold lips of this creature didn’t rush on her skin with an almost terrifying possessiveness. The woman’s mouth closed at the point of her pulse, softly kissing the sensitive skin there. Aslaug let out a sigh.

“What are you doing to me?” The question felt empty, meaningless. The creature was making her feel good, distracting her from her pain. She was doing exactly what Aslaug had been looking for when she entered the lake that night.

The woman kissed her collarbone, running her cold hands down her queen’s back. Her nails were long and sharp as knives and tickled against her skin, but she felt no pain when the woman moved them down her spine to her thighs.

“Nothing you don’t desire, my queen.”

The woman moved away from her, just enough to look her in the eye. She smelled of sea and water plants; a sweet unknown essence adorned her figure, and Aslaug couldn’t understand what exactly seduced her so much about this woman.

“I don’t think you can give me what I really desire.” She whispered the words against her lips, daring to encircle her with her own arms. Her wet, naked skin pressed against her own in such an intimate way that she couldn’t stop thinking about what Ragnar would do if he found her in this position. She realized she didn’t really care.

The woman put her hands under Aslaug’s knees and opened her legs wider, exposing her in a way that should have made her ashamed. “I can try.” And she plunged into her skin.

Aslaug let out a trembling sigh when the woman pressed her lips to her chest, brushing her nose between the space of her breasts. She sank her hands into the woman’s wet hair and clung to it like an anchor. The moonlight illuminated the dark water and the rock on which she was resting. She could see the shore of the lake, and her dress and jewelry waiting for her to go home.

A brightness caught her eye. The naked skin of the woman glowed with water, her hair covering her back and breasts. But her hips were exposed above the surface of the water. The woman had no legs, and instead Aslaug could see something like the fin of a fish.

A tug on her chest made her moan. The woman gently licked the bite in her right breast, a small bruise with the shape of her teeth marking her pale skin.

“That’s going to cause me problems.”

The woman kissed her work, “Good.”

Aslaug tugged on her hair until the woman pulled away from her chest and was looking at her at the same height as her, “I can’t feel you, not now. I shouldn’t.”

The woman smiled with that curve on her lips, like she knew something that Aslaug didn’t. “You should go home. The King must be looking for you.”

Aslaug refused to acknowledge how disappointed she felt. She nodded almost imperceptibly with her head and pressed her forehead against the woman’s.

The woman squeezed her hips and leaned forward. Her lips had warmed against her skin and now they were warm against Aslaug’s. She had never been kissed in this way in her life; the woman moved her mouth against her as if she wanted to savor every last drop of pleasure her body could give.

Aslaug sank her hands into the creature’s hair, refusing to let go. Her tongue entered her mouth so softly that Aslaug didn’t even wonder what she was doing; she just opened her mouth and let the woman do whatever she wanted with her.

When her lungs began to burn, she pulled back, without disentangling herself from the woman’s body. Her lips felt swollen in a deliciously pleasurable way.

The woman kept smiling as if nothing had happened, “Go, your family is waiting for you. I will be here.”

Aslaug swam slowly to the shore of the lake and left the water even slower, feeling like she left a part of herself in the dark water of the night. The moon lit her movements as she put the dress on her wet body, and she turned to see if the woman was still on the rock in the middle of the lake. There was no one besides the sounds of the night.

Aslaug felt a tingle on her lips all the way back to Kattegatt.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and opinions are deeply welcomed!


End file.
